my_ranger_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Oliver
:For the movie version of this character, see Tommy Oliver (movie). Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver is a Power Ranger veteran and considered a legend among the Ranger community. He is often considered to be the greatest Power Ranger of all time, having been part of four Power Ranger teams over the years. Originally used for evil purposes by Rita Repulsa, Tommy quickly turned good and helped the Rangers in defeating the forces of darkness. In doing so, not only did Tommy prove himself to be a worthy ally, but he became exactly the kind of leader the Rangers needed and was therefore promoted, taking command from the original leader, Jason. Tommy had gone through a number of power variations through the years. Originally the first Green Ranger, those powers ran dry and he became the White Ranger, the White Ninja Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, and the first Red Turbo Ranger. He is later the husband of Katherine Hillard in a possible future, the canonicity of which is debatable. After Tommy's adventures as a Ranger were complete, he went to college where he received a Doctorate in Paleontology in a mere six years (in "Shift into Turbo", it mentioned he was in the class of 1997, whereas in "Thunder Struck Part 2", it mentioned the others in the class of 2004, showing that Dino Thunder started in 2003.) He later traveled to Reefside and, in an effort to stop some of his mutations, became the mentor of a new set of Power Rangers. He later took up the mantle of a Ranger once more and became the Black Dino Ranger. After Tommy's adversary, Mesogog, was defeated, he retired from Ranger duty and is currently a normal high school teacher at Reefside. Character History Early life Little is known about Tommy's early years, other than the fact that he was adopted by the Oliver family at a young age. His brother, David, was adopted by Sam Trueheart, although the two would not meet until their teens. At some point in his life, Tommy took an interest in martial arts, mainly karate, he later became a master at it. Ranger Powers Green Ranger= As The Green Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Also retroactively known as Mighty Morphin Green Ranger or Green Mighty Morphin Ranger (unofficial titles). Zords *Dragonzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Dragon Power Coin *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Shield *Sword of Darkness (temporarily, under evil influence) *Power Sword (temporarily, Red Power Ranger loaned him the sword) *Blade Blaster *Mega Heater |-| White Ranger= As The White Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Also retroactively known as Mighty Morphin White Ranger or White Mighty Morphin Ranger (unofficial titles) Zords *Tigerzord *White Ninja Falconzord *White Shogunzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Tiger Power Coin **Falcon Ninja Coin *Saba *White Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewel (never mentioned in the Power Rangers universe but clearly seen being held by Tommy in some instances due to original Dairanger footage). *White Shark Cycle |-| White Ninja Ranger= As The White Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *White Ninja Ranger Power Techniques *Replacement: When a ranger is about to be hit by an attack they replace themselves with their ninja uniform allowing them to escape the attack. It was first used by Tommy in the battle against the Tenga Warriors in Ninja Quest. *Laser Power: It was first used in a combination attack by Tommy and Kimberly where they release energy (of their respective color) from their hands to defeat the Tenga Warriors in Stop the Hate Master. |-| Metallic Armor= When the White Ranger dons metallic armor, the white in his suit is replaced with a light silver coat. In this form he can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. He can also reflect light and use the reflection as a volatile blast. *Metallic Armor |-| Zeo Ranger V= As Zeo Ranger V-Red of the Zeo Rangers. Zords *Zeo Zord 5-Phoenix *Red Battlezord *Super Zeozord 5 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Red Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Red Power Sword *Zeo Jet Cycle V *Defender Wheel |-| Red Turbo Ranger= As the first Red Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers. Zords *Red Lightning Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Auto Blaster *Turbo Blade *Turbo Navigator *Turbo Lightning Sword *Turbo Cart |-| Black Dino Ranger= Black Ranger As the Black Dino Ranger of the Dino Rangers. Zords *Brachiozord *Cephalazord *Dimetrozord *Stegozord *Parasaurzord *Ankylozord Arsenal *Brachio Morpher **Black Dino Gem *Brachio Staff *Super Dino Mode *Raptor Rider *Dino ATV |-| Super Dino Mode= Ranger Keys MMPR Green Ranger= The MMPR Green Ranger Key is one of Tommy's personal ranger keys. This key along with (currently) 3 of the Sixth Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) who uses it to fight as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. |-| MMPR White Ranger= The MMPR White Ranger Key is one of Tommy's personal ranger keys. This key is mainly used by Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) who uses it to fight as the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Although it has not been used yet, it has been seen in the Ranger Key App. |-| Zeo Ranger V= The Zeo Ranger V Key is one of Tommy's personal ranger keys. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) who uses it to fight as Zeo Ranger V. Although it has not been used yet, it has been seen in the Ranger Key App. |-| Black Dino Ranger= The Black Dino Ranger Key is one of Tommy's personal ranger keys. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the Black Dino Ranger. It has also been used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) on one occasion so far. *Noah became the Black Dino Ranger alongside Emma (RPM Black) and Gia (Black Aquitar Ranger) as part of a all-black legendary Ranger Mode in their fight against X-Borgs on the Animarium. See also *Tsuyoshi Kaijo: The original Sentai Red and leader of the 34 Super Sentai in Gokaiger *Kenji Asuka: The original Sentai Green. *Sokichi Banba: The first Sentai White who likewise became leader when introduced, and second-in-command of the Super Sentai 199. *Kouichirou Endou - First Sentai Black leader. *Tom Oliver - His clone and successor of the Green Ranger powers. *The White Stranger - His great-great-great grandfather. *T. J. Johnson - The Ranger who replaced him as Red Turbo Ranger. Category:Green Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:6th Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Mentors Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Zeo Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Dino Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Additional Rangers Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR Co-Captians Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR Protagonist Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:PR Leaders who step down Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms